I Promise This
by HalesMarieLou1
Summary: Lucas Scott should have been the happiest man alive, but he wasn't. Brooke Davis made a promise that day. A promise she hoped she would never have to fulfil. AU S6/7
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: So I really should be focusing on updating my other stories, but I came across my old account on here, and 2 other stories I wrote but never got to complete and suddenly had the inspiration to re-upload & continue them :)

So I know this is short, but this was only ever the intro to the story. I've decided if I don't reviews, I won't continue this.

I don't own OTH or the characters, but is just my own thoughts on how things could have been if this certain event played out differently.

* * *

**I Promise This**

**INTRO**

Lucas should have been the happiest man alive, but he wasn't. He should have been happier than anyone else as his wife, Peyton Scott, had recently given birth to their little girl earlier in the day. He already loved his daughter, that wasn't the problem. The problem, however, was that Peyton was ill and after giving birth she had slipped into a coma. Apparently, it was only a 50/50 chance on her surviving, the doctors told Lucas. This was most certainly not what the young man had wanted to hear. As he held his little girl for the first time, he felt so much love and emotion wash over him. Lucas sat in the corner of Peyton's hospital room, holding his little baby girl. He smiled as he watched her yawn, it was so sweet to watch. He loved her so much and he wanted nothing more than for Peyton to wake up and share this experience with him, to hold their child. He kissed his daughters forehead and slowly stood up, making sure he didn't startle the baby. He walked across the room and put her in her cradle. He pulled the cover over her and smiled. Both his girls were sleeping, sleeping beauties. He loved them both and couldn't wait to officially start his new life with his family. He walked over to Peyton's beside and sat on the chair by her bed. He took hold of her hand and held it close to him.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled to himself. He wasn't stupid, he knew Peyton was in a coma but deep down he believed she could hear him. "I know you wanted to get some rest before this baby comes, but guess what Peyton, she's here now. Our little girl is finally here so you can wake up now," he said as he felt a tear form behind his eyes. He tried to stop himself from crying but he just couldn't. He wanted her, he needed her to wake up. "Please," he begged, "Please wake up, my princess," he said as he couldn't take anymore and the tears fell from his eyes. He wiped his eyes with his free hand and then placed it back down on her bed. "You're my girl, Peyton Elizabeth Scott, and now our girl needs you," he cried. "I know you can hear me, and I know you're a fighter Peyton!" he sobbed. "Please wake up sweetheart. Like you say, i'm always saving you, please wake up and save me back. I need to be saved Peyton, please come back to me," he cried.

Lucas needed a break, he needed coffee. He kissed Peyton's hand and let go, placing it gently back onto the bed. He stood upright and had a slight stretch and a little yawn. He searched around in his jeans pocket for change to get a coffee. He had just about enough. He placed the change back in his pocket and stretched over to kiss Peyton's lips.

"I love you, Mrs. Scott," he whispered in her ear, "Come back to me," he also said before kissing her lips softly. Just as he was about to leave the room, he heard a noise. He turned back to Peyton's bed and noticed the line on her heart: monitor had gone flat. Flatlined. Lucas' heart dropped. He rushed to her bed and took hold of her.

"Peyton! Peyton! Please, no! Come back to me!" he cried. He had never felt so lonely in his entire life. "Please..." he begged. He sobbed his heart out as he rested his head on her chest. "Please come back to me," he pleaded.


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**:

Hey guys!

Firstly I would like to apologise to anyone who thought this was a chapter update. I'm really sorry it's not, but its important you read this if you wish to carry on following my stories.

Secondly, I've been having some problems with my current FF account. It's linked to my Facebook but due to having issues with that, it's making it extremely hard to sign in on FF. I realise I'm probably not making sense, but I don't want to take the risk of not being able to sign in again and losing my stories and any chapters I've written that are yet to be published.

Therefore, I have made a backup FF account which, within the next week, I will be moving my stores to that account and re-uploading them there.

I plan on editing my stories to correct any grammar mistakes and altering some scenes etc from my stories before uploading.

My story, _'Hello, Goodbye' _will be up within the week as I'm editing every chapter.

_'My best friends girl' _will be up within 2-3 weeks as, again, I need to do some editing and I want to get a few more chapters written before I re-upload.

As for my story, _'I promise this'_ - I'm really unsure whether to continue or not. I had an idea to edit it, make it longer and just have it as a one shot or maybe an extremely short story (2-4 chapters max) but I'm not sure.

Anyway, my new account name is **xHalesMariex**

If you can't find me by searching, the link to my page is:

** u/4905801/xHalesMariex **

Hope to see you there! :)

- Hayley


End file.
